Purposal
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro and Gakupo are in love and Jiro decides to pop the question. Will Gakupo say yes? And what if Gakupo pops it first?


**Author's Note: **This is a fic of my absolute favorite fan pairing JiroxGakupo. I fell in love with this pairing when I started thinking of fic ideas and I imagined a sweet, shy Gakupo being coupled with a strong and polite Jiro. When you think about it it balances out pretty well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers nor do I own Vocaloid, but if I did Gakupo and Jiro would be made a couple.

* * *

Jiro glanced over the purple haired man sitting next to him, his long flowing hair reached his nice butt, his dark blue eyes sparkled whenever he smiled, and his gentle voice made all the women and Jiro swoon. Yes Gakupo Kamui was definitely a good catch in anyone's opinion and how Jiro managed to get such a sensative young guy like Gakupo is beyond anyone's thoughts. When the two of them came out it really shocked everyone, well everyone except Bluefire and Miku. The two of them managed to get the two of them in the same room and pretty much were responsible for their relationship even starting, simply because Gakupo was too shy towards Jiro at first and he blushed heavily whenever Jiro was around and Jiro didn't date anybody so he really had no idea how to ask some one out on a date. Jiro sighed, about more than one hundred dates later he was ready. Jiro felt the velvet box in his pocket and smiled, he knew he was ready to pop the question.

* * *

Gakupo blushed as he looked over at his handsome lover. Gakupo knew that their relationship was extremely special. Jiro Mochizuki loved women before he met Gakupo and now he was in a committed relationship with said man. Gakupo figured that he wasn't good enough for Jiro, he wasn't a Crypton Vocaloid so he didn't have the features that made them all superior to him, that and his voice really didn't match his personality. Sure Gakupo acted all egotistical and cared about his hair more than others but that was only an act. He really was very shy and reserved, Gakupo had a hard time reading anything because he was dislexyc and he was left handed not right handed like everyone thought. Gakupo was no match for anyone even Kaito was better than him, but everyone thought of him differently once he started dating the Silver Blade. The strictly straight Mochizuki becoming a homosexual was big news to everyone, even if he was in such an unpopular anime. It was enough to get the two of them attention, but not the kind Gakupo wanted. Gakupo feared going to visit Jiro when he was over at the Funimation company, most of the other anime characters mocked him for being gay. The girls all tried to kill him because he took the unobtainable to him and Gakupo had a scar from when Mimiko shot at him to prove it. Out of all of those who disapproved of their relationship Mimiko hated it the most.

'Why? Why must he love me? Why not a girl like a normal man? Surely he could pick a better partner than me,' Gakupo thought as he felt tears prick at his sapphire eyes. The car lurched to a stop and the couple got out. Gakupo was in shock, Jiro had brought him to the biggest party in all of anime history. All the characters from every anime ever created was going to be there and Jiro wanted to bring an outsider here.

"J-Jiro-san are you sure I should be here? I am an outsider so they won't let me in," Gakupo said nervously. Jiro turned to his boyfriend and smiled.

"Don't worry, you're with me so you'll be let in. Besides you have to bring a date to this party and even if that date is an outsider they will be let in," Jiro reassured his nervous date. Jiro felt a little nervous too, he was going to purpose at the largest party either of them had ever been to. Jiro wondered if he should wait until they get home to purpose.

'No Jiro! You can't back down! Not when the ring is here!' Jiro thought as he regained his confidence. He took a deep breath before locking arms with Gakupo. Together they made their way inside.

* * *

Jiro held onto Gakupo's soft and delicate hand as he steered them over towards the stage. Miku was currently ending "Romeo and Cinderella" and was expecting the pair to make their way over to her. Jiro walked on stage, Gakupo nervously trailing behind after Miku had finished singing. There were gasps and whispers in the crowd. Jiro could pick out several of his so called friends glaring at him and he also noticed a few females giving him the thumbs up. Jiro turned to face Gakupo and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Gakupo Kamui, you are the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Your smile makes an aurora look dull in comparison, your voice is like an angel's so gentle and sweet, and you make me feel like the luckiest man alive. I know most people don't approve of us being together and I don't care, I love you. I love you more than I love being alive, every time I'm with you I feel so alive, you bring out the best in me and that alone makes me want to be with you. I want to wake up and see you there, sleeping beside me, I want to come home from a hard day's work and see you there with a warm smile and a tender embrace. It might seem impossible, but I want a family with you. Gakupo you are the reason I wake up every morning and it would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you," Jiro said before going down on one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver band with a diamond and amethist rose with a sapphire in the middle of it, shaped like a heart. Gakupo covered his mouth and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Gakupo, will you marry me?" Jiro asked, his voice trembling a little. Gakupo was in shock as was most of the crowd before them.

"Say yes!" A voice started chanting in the back, Miku joined in as well as most of the girls in the room. Gakupo swallowed before he could answer.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I would never say no to you Jiro-san! You make me the happiest man on Earth! I'd be honored to be married to you!" Gakupo responded excitedly before glomping Jiro. Jiro smiled and slipped the ring onto Gakupo's slender finger. Jiro and Gakupo had tears in their eyes and they shared a warm kiss. Most of the crowd cheered for them, clapping and shouting their congradulations.

* * *

Gakupo sighed as he rested his head on his fiance's shoulder. Jiro smiled and pecked him on the forehead. Jiro had been being congradulated left and right by many guys even Sebastian Michaelis and Kanda Yuu congradulated him. Jiro felt honored, even if they were his best friends it touched him to know that they wanted them to be together. Gakupo had pretty much every girl congradulating him and begging for an invitation to the wedding. Gakupo smiled before stopping, Jiro turned to him and saw that Gakupo had a ring too. It was a silver band with a black onyx rose and a red ruby in the middle of in the shape of a heart with a diamond on each side of the rose.

"W-will you marry me Jiro-san? I know I would marry you, but would you do the same for me?" Gakupo asked as he got on one knee. Jiro smiled and kissed Gakupo's soft lips.

"Of course my dear, you don't even need to ask," Jiro replied. Gakupo smiled as he slipped the ring onto Jiro's finger and stood. Gakupo embraced his love and the two ran off to make out in the co-ed bathroom that no one used.

* * *

Bluefire smiled as she hooked her arm over Miku's shoulders.

"Well Miku, it looks like we're going to be in-laws," Bluefire said as she looked up to the slightly taller girl. The tealette smiled and giggled before she could respond.

"Yep, my little Gakupo has grown up so much since I first saw him," Miku responded.

"Yeah, and Jiro-nii-san has certainly grown as well," Bluefire said. The two looked at eachother and laughed at how they sounded like Jiro and Gakupo were their children.

"I wonder who'll wear the dress," Miku pondered. Bluefire smirked.

"Well based on who's the girl in their relationship it appears as though Gakupo will be the one to wear the dress," Bluefire responded.

"Hey!" Miku pouted. Bluefire laughed as Miku chased her down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay hope you enjoyed this JiroxGakupo fanfic. Review for some more moments in their relationship.~Bff#3


End file.
